Miyazawa & May in: Franken-Zawa
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A classic comedic spin on a monster story, Yukino and Haruka returns, attempting to create life into lifelessness. However, much to their dismay, things don't go to plan, when they use a body of a cute Dark Magician Girl (with a mustache). Rated T. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**_Yukino Miyazawa & Haruka presents:_**

* * *

One night, in Transylvania, a woman in reddish brown hair was treating to a man, lying on the table, while she was preparing tools. The man screamed, as the woman held a bonesaw, and replied, "Don't worry… It'll only hurt a little. MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! NOW HOLD STILL!"

She lunged the bonesaw onto the head of the man, and cut open yellowish white bandages. His face revealed to have blonde hair with a soft nose, slanted eyes, and an even mouth. He looked into the mirror and said, "OH! It's perfect!"

The woman said, "Yes, it does seem perfect, Mr. Wheeler. Your face needed a little adjustments on the nose area."

This is Yukino Franken-zawa, an evil mad scientist who is also a famed plastic surgeon.

Yukino said to the 4th wall, "Missed me much?"

Her assistant was a small girl in brown hair, wearing a brown hood, made of rags. She was sitting in the desk, taking calls in the receptionist desk, "You want a cheekbone adjustment, complete with wider jaw? We shall have one open for you, Mr., uh… _Dracula_ … See you next Tuesday~!"

She hung up, as Yukino showed Mr. Wheeler out. She said, "Now remember, Mr. Wheeler, try not to sniff and snort too much, and stay away from any hot irons."

He paid for the service, and then left. Yukino grumbled, as she was exhausted, "Man, I'm beat… Day in and day out, I'm stuck with these stupid customers, fixing faces for everyone! What kind of mad scientist have I become?"

Haruka asked, "Uh, what is wrong, Franken-Yuki?"

Yukino sighed, "I'll tell you what… Being a plastic surgeon to the stars is tiring! What happened to the old days of my family? I hate my life…"

She walked off and sulked, "Emily Maynard gets to build female androids, out of busty girls and corpses… Hyouka Fuwa gets to revive male corpses with huge, uh, things… I'm jealous of them! _They_ get to revive life! Why can't I?"

She called to Haruka, "Listen to me, Haruka! I _must_ return to my roots! I'm a mad doctor! I'm going back to being a _mad scientist_ , because I'm _Yukino von Frankenzawa_! I MUST CREATE **LIFE!** FROM A LIFELESS FORM! **AND I WANT IT, NOW! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA-!** "

She coughed and hacked, as Haruka offered, "You wanting cough drop?"

Yukino nodded, taking the lozenge, "Thank you. My mad scientist laugh is a bit rusty…"

* * *

 ** _Miyazawa & May in:  
Franken-zawa!_**

* * *

Yukino and Haruka walked down the dark and gloomy streets, with Haruka holding the wheelbarrow in her hands. Yukino held a lantern and said, "This will be perfect to perform my greatest work. First, I need to find some supplies to being my work. This will be my finest hour."

Haruka cheered, "YAY! Can I come with?"

Yukino roared, "NO!"

She scolded, "YOU are NOT going with me to the _Mad Scientist Store_. You are to go away, and get me a fresh corpse."

Haruka asked, "Aw, Franken-Yuki! Why can't you trust me?"

"Because the last time you and I went to the Mad Scientist Store, you broke the jars of eyeballs and formaldehyde! And I had to pay for all of it!"

"But it wasn't my fault! You told me to get a jar from the pile!"

" _NOT_ from the _bottom_ of the pile…"

Haruka pouted, as Yukino said, " _I'll_ be getting supplies, while YOU get a fresh corpse for the host. Just head down to the cemetery to get a fresh body to reanimate."

"Who should I choose?"

"Anybody, as long as the body is still fresh and dead. I'll do the rest, and we're all set."

Yukino headed off, as Haruka huffed in anger, "You never trust me, do you, Franken-Yuki?"

She wheeled off, wheelbarrow in tow, and headed to the cemetery. Unfortunately, she passed a sign that says that the cemetery is that way, and Haruka is heading the wrong way.

 **XXXXX**

Yukino arrived in the store, as the clerk said, "Ah, good evening, Doctor Frankenzawa."

Yukino said, "Good evening, Hans. Just a little giving life to the lifeless, that's all."

She placed her items down and said, "Here you go… Human brain, cheese graters, jumper cables, light bulbs, and, uh, pantyhose and lab coats. I wonder if white makes me fat."

The clerk smiled, "Would you also like some eyeballs and formaldehyde with it?"

Yukino huffed, " _Not funny_ …"

She checked out, as she grabbed all the items she needed.

 **XXXXX**

Haruka made it to the cemetery, but she was at the _Pet Cemetery_. She moaned, "This is scary. All the gravestones look very creepy. But I cannot disappoint the master…"

She parked her wheelbarrow and said, "Okay, you be a good wheelbarrow, and I go get body."

She walked around the gravesite and said, "Fresh bodies… I have to see if the fresh bodies are impure and give it to Yuki."

 **TRIP!  
** "OOF!" She stumbled down, and tripped onto the gravestone. She groaned, "Ow… Who puts a gravestone in the middle of the road?"

She picked it up and looked at it. " _Here lies Scamp Thunder…_ "

She snuffed, "Loser."

She chucked the gravestone off, but was caught by a woman in long blonde hair, wearing a black outfit. She was wearing sunglasses and a mustache. She shouted, "YOU LEAVE MY GRAVE ALONE! This is precious to me!"

Haruka asked, "Huh? Who are you?"

Magi said, "Magi Thunder! And THIS headstone is Scamp Thunder, our pet Rottweiler! I come here, every night, to mourn him, if not under assassin mode. I flush him down the toilet, but Bob says that was dead, before I did. I had no idea he was dead."

"How did he die?"

"He ate a part of my chocolate bar. Who would've guessed that dogs are allergic to chocolate?"

She bawled, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY, SCAMP? WHY?"

Haruka asked, "Huh… You look fresh."

Magi slapped her and shouted, "Pervert! I hardly knew you. Why are you here, you brat?"

Haruka explained, "Well, my boss sent me to the graveyard to find a fresh body, and bring it to her castle. She wants to give life to it."

Magi smirked, "Huh… Is that a fact? Our little scientist girl is reviving the dead?"

Haruka grabbed Magi and chucked her into the wheelbarrow. Magi said, "Alright. Take me there. You know, people say that I want to get a life, and that's what I have. I used to be a firewoman, until I learned that they _put out_ fires."

Haruka and Magi leave to Castle Frankenzawa, as Yukino was ready for the final preparations.

* * *

Yukino was washing her hands, as Haruka placed Magi's body onto the table. Yukino called, "Haruka, is the body in place?"

Haruka said, as she gave a thumbs-up, "Yes, master."

Yukino looked around and asked, "Where is it?"

Haruka blushed, "Oops. I ain't got no body."

Yukino hissed, "Bring in… the body!"

Haruka rushed upstairs and brought Magi, strapped down and naked, with a white sheet over her, down to the lab. Yukino examined her and said, "Perfect… She's a beautiful corpse. Though, a bit of a red flag on the mustache."

Haruka said, "It's fake."

"Oh, then she won't need it, then."

"Yes, she does. She died, wearing it."

Magi thought, "Huh? Died?"

Yukino sighed, as she put on her rubber gloves, "Well, she is still a perfect body. She's nice and chunky."

Magi blushed, as she cried, "Chunky?! I'm demure."

Haruka giggled, "Did I do good, Yuki?"

Yukino petted her and said, "Yes, Haruka, you did good. Now…"

She approached the body, and then grinned, "We shall begin. We are going to do, what many have achieved, only I will make this right! I am going to recreate life itself! Not by any mechanical bimbo, or a rotting corpse, sewn together. ONE WHOLE BODY… makes life reborn."

Magi appeared from under the covers and said, "Uh, excuse me-!"

She was tossed onto the slab and was covered with a tarp. Yukino looked up to the sky, as it was heavily cloudy, about to have a thunderstorm. She grinned, "Perfect weather… A nice day for a resurrection."

She rushed to the switches and threw down two of them, to generate the machine. Haruka pulled down the third switch, but is electrocuted.

"Haruka! Quit monkeying around, and raise the platform!" Yukino called out.

Haruka pulled the lever, and Yukino and Magi are risen from the platform, heading to outside, up on the roof. She called out, "Rise! O RISE, PLATFORM! Take us up, so we may give life to this hideous form!"

Magi gasped, "Hideous?!"

Yukino cackled, "WAH, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! This is the dawn of a NEW ERA OF SCIENCE! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

They were up on the roof, as Yukino cried out, "O MIGHTY LIGHTNING! STRIKE THE RODS, SO LIFE WILL BE OURS!"

Magi moaned, "Ungh… She needs to lay off the decaf."

Yukino called to Haruka, "When I give the signal, throw down the switch!"

Haruka nodded, as Yukino called, " **NOW!** "

She threw the first switch down, as Magi was being electrocuted. Yukino cackled, "NOW! THE SECOND SWITCH! AND THIRD!"

Haruka threw the next two switches and said, "Second and third switches, down!"

Yukino called out, "And now, THROW THE FOURTH SWITCH!"

Haruka gasped, "NO, YUKI! NOT THE FOURTH SWITCH!" but smiled, "But okay."

She threw the switch down, as Magi was lightly charred. Yukino cried, "Yes! It's working! WORKING! IT'S ALMOST DONE!"

Magi griped, "This is NOT what I was signed on for…" as she coughed out some smoke.

Yukino roared at the corpse, as she was pounding her chest, " **YES! BY THE POWERS I COMMAND, LIVE! LIVE! I COMMAND YOU TO LIVE!** "

Magi raised her arm and caught Yukino's wrist. She shouted at her, "OH, CUT IT OUT! I'M NOT DEAD!"

Yukino gasped, "Huh? You're not?"

"YES! I'm _already_ alive!"

Yukino panicked, "Uh-oh… I goofed! Haruka got the wrong body! And we can't go on now! If we do, something dreadful will happen!"

Lightning struck, as Magi grinned, "Oops… Too late."

 **BZZZZZZZZZZZT!  
** "ABABABABABABABABABABA!" They both scream, as lightning struck them both.

Down below, Haruka was snoozing a bit, until thunder woke her up. She gasped, "I SURRENDER!"

She looked around and said, "Huh… Yuki? Huh… Uh… OH! Oh, yeah! She's up there!"

Flashes were made, as Yukino screamed from above, "HAAAAAARUKAA-, **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ABABABABABAAAAA!** "

Haruka grinned, "Uh-oh. I have to get her down."

She pulled the lever, and Yukino and Magi were back down to the floor. Yukino was completely charred, covered in soot and rain, as Haruka asked, "What happened?"

Yukino moaned, "Nothing out of the ordinary… but…"

She shook her head and said, "Haruka… Did you get a live body?"

Haruka said, "Maybe…"

She giggled nervously, and asked, "So, how's the body?"

Yukino said, "Well, the last thing I remembered was that lightning struck us, and then… uh…"

She rubbed her head and said, "I have no idea."

Magi Thunder appeared, sans mustache, as she was dressed as Dark Magician Girl, and in a Southern Belle accent, "OHHHHHHHHHHHH, I DO DECLARE!"

She looked around and said, "Ohh, what a beautiful castle! Not fancy on the décor, but all it needs is a Dark Magician Girl's touch~."

She decorated the place with flowers and plants, as she smiled, "Oh, Bobby is so going to love our new home! It'll be like a Southern Home Sweet Home!"

Yukino was shocked, as she was in fear, "I created a monster!"

She glared at Haruka and said, "And it's _your_ fault, you moron!"

Haruka blushed and said, "I'm sorry…"

Yukino sighed, "No, it's alright… You didn't mean to. But that's alright. We must move on with our successes and failures… with quiet, dignity, and grace."

Haruka dashed off, as she was crying, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yukino barked, "I'm NOT ANGRY! GAH!"

* * *

The very next evening, Yukino was writing in her diary, as she was contemplating her failure:  
" _Diary log – Upon my failure, I learned things about how to recreate life…  
1: DO NOT expose the corpse to lightning, prolonged and infinitely  
2: NEVER use fancy hi-tech equipment to produce electrical inputs…_"

Magi then pranced, as she shrieked, "ATLANTA IS BURNING! ATLANTA IS BURNING!"

Yukino continued writing:  
"… _and 3: NEVER use a fresh body that's still alive; especially one with a fake mustache. However, in order to get rid of the monster, I have planned to recreate life from lifelessness, one final time_."

Yukino called, "Haruka, is the body ready?"

Haruka held up a sack and said, "Right here, master!"

Yukino explained, "So… from what I gathered, she was mourning for her dog, in the _Pet Cemetery_ , and you had to kidnap her, just to make her this way. If this won't snap her out of it, nothing will!"

Haruka asked, "Uh, will it work?"

Yukino said, "If not, then those _Made in Georgia_ and _Yu-Gi-Oh_ lawyers are going to bite us down there. Now, let's prepare!"

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Yukino and Haruka finished, as Yukino revealed the tarp of a Rottweiler with bolts on its neck. The dog woke up and snarled. Yukino smiled, "It's alive! ALIVE, I TELL YOU! Alive!"

She called out, "Oh, Magi~! We have a surprise for you~!"

Magi called, "Oh?"

The dog barked at her, as Magi cheered, "OH, SCAAAAAAAAAMP! YOU'RE BACK!"

She hugged her pet dog and sobbed, "Oh, my darling Scamp, how I miss you so? I thought I never see you again, after I flushed your body down the toilet! Bobby should've known better than to feed you that chocolate!"

The dog barked at her, and growled at Magi. Magi gasped in horror, "No… No, Scamp! Heel! Heel! Heel, boy!"

Magi ran off, as Scamp chased her out of the castle. Magi cried, "No, NO! BAD DOG! BAD DOG! SCAMP! SCAMP, NO! HEEL! HEEEEEEEEL!"

 **CHOMP!  
** " **SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMP!** " She shrieked, as the dog bit her.

Haruka sighed, as she smiled, "Aw, they're so happy together."

Yukino smiled, "Indeed. Remind me _never_ to reanimate dogs, ever again… especially Rottweilers."

Haruka cheered, "OH! Let's make another!"

Yukino sighed, as she facepalmed herself in annoyance.

* * *

Yukino and Haruka, in their normal clothes, appeared on the stage, as Yukino bowed, "Thank you so much, readers. It's great to be back, after all these years. We wanna thank you so much for this very short Halloween special. Who knows? We may make a season out of it, since our main story is on hold, for a while."

Haruka smiled, "Beats Pokémon Contests."

She asked Yukino, "Oh, Yuki… Magi Thunder was in that story, _The Anime Assassin_ , and she was Yu-Gi-Oh's Dark Magician Girl."

Yukino said, "Yes. Yes, she was. A special thanks to _IcebatofValikinRRBZ8_ for the usage of Magi Thunder, portrayed by the Dark Magician Girl. Also, I'd like to point out that NO animals were harmed in the making of this fanfic."

Haruka asked, "Uh… Curious, will we ever see Magi Thunder in a _Miz-K Fanfic_ again?"

Yukino smirked, "Frankly, my dear Haruka, I don't give a… … …dang!"

She bowed, "Happy Halloween, everyone!"

Haruka waved, "Bye for now~!"

* * *

 ** _Happy Halloween!_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
